


Be My Emissary

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Week ‘17 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Sterek Week 2017, sterekalphaemissary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After Stiles complains about Deaton being unhelpful, Derek gives him an unexpected offer





	Be My Emissary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyInSoulPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/gifts).



> First of all, this is for Angie, who was awesome and read through one of my fics for later in the week and is just all around amazing. <3
> 
> Second, thanks to my friend and beta Kacie ([beautyinstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight))for reading this over for me.
> 
> Third, this is my 50th Teen Wolf fic, which is crazy to me. But I love it because writing these two (well 4) makes me happy. Hopefully there will be many more to come

“Deaton’s shit!” Stiles complains, forcefully closing the book in his hands, “sure, he knows stuff, but he doesn’t actually _share_ it. He has the whole figure it out yourself attitude that some parents have. Which I’m sure helps sometimes but we’re not little kids learning how to walk! We’re adults facing life or death situations! So his methods are really fucking unhelpful. You deserve better.”

The last part is said quietly but Derek still catches it. He feels something warm swell in his chest at Stiles’ words. He taps down the urge to smooth the frown lines off Stiles’ forehead, clenching his fists at his sides before shrugging, as if what he’s about to suggest is no big deal. To him it isn’t. He’s been thinking about it for a while, “So you do it.”  
Stiles’ head snaps towards him, brow wrinkling even further in his confusion, “Do what?”

“Be my Emissary.”

“Me?” Stiles asks, face a mix between awe and confusion, “you want me to be your Emissary? But I don’t…”

“You’ve been doing most of the work anyway Stiles,” Derek tells him, cutting him off before he can go on another rant, “you’re the one that usually figures out what’s wrong and what we need to do to fix it. You’ve already been doing most of the work of an Emissary. Now it’d just be on a more official basis. If you want to, that is.”

Stiles is silent for a moment before a grin breaks out across his face, “Yeah! Yes! Of course I want to! Wait, what does doing it on an official basis entail? Will I be called like Emissary Stilinski or something like that? Oh, are we going to start meeting with other packs? Like at conventions or stuff? Please tell me there are really werewolf conventions and that’s not just something I’ve been imagining.”

“One step at a time Stiles,” Derek smiles, “you can go by whatever you want to. If we do have to meet with other packs then yes you should go by Emissary Stilinski or something more official. Everything else we can discuss late, for now we have to find a way to ward off these fairies.”

Stiles nods, “Shit. The fairies! Of course.”

“There’s something else,” Derek says, afraid to say the one thing that might make Stiles reconsider.

“What is it?”

“You’d be _my_ Emissary.”

“Uhh yeah,” Stiles laughs, “didn’t we just discuss this?”

Derek shakes his head, “No. I mean you’d be _my_ Emissary, _mine_ , not Scott’s. Right now, we might all be together but that might not always be the case. And if you…” Derek takes a deep breath, “if you’d rather stay here with Scott, work with him, I need to know. I want you to be my emissary but I also couldn’t ask you to leave or choose.”

“There is no choice,” Stiles tells him, walking until he’s standing right in front of Derek, “I am _yours_. Wherever you go, I’ll go. Do I have to break out into the Gilmore Girls theme song with the whole _where you lead, I will follow_ or…”

Derek kisses him. He doesn’t know why or what makes him do it he just knows he needs to. Hearing Stiles says he was his made bells go off in his head and all the walls he’d carefully built up came crumbling down. It only lasts a few seconds before Derek’s brain catches up to what his body is doing and he tries to pull back.

Stiles stops him with a firm hand on the back of his neck, his breath ghosting against his lips when he speaks, “Don’t you dare pull pack. After all these years of pining you owe me a longer kiss than that.”

Derek is only too happy to comply. 

After a while, the kiss slows, more just quick gentle presses in between soft smiles. Stiles is the one to break away, lacing his fingers through Derek’s, not wanting to break contact completely, “So my Alpha. As your Emissary, I should tell you we really need to figure out a way to handle these fairies.”

Derek groans, resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder, “Can’t you just magic them into another realm or something?”

Stiles laughs, “I don’t think that’s possible, as much as I wish it was. Because I would much rather be making out with you than dealing with them.”

“Make Scott go handle it,” Derek grumbles, “have him try and be all diplomatic and talk to them.”

“He’s working with Lydia to try and figure something out,” Stiles reminds him, trying to stifle a yawn. He glances at the clock and groans when he sees the time, “Maybe we could just take a nap. Rest our eyes and our minds. It might help.”

Derek snorts, “You just want to cuddle.”

“Don’t act like you don’t.”

“You’re already a terrible Emissary,” Derek says, laughing when Stiles pinches his arm, “It’s true. You’d much rather sleep than handle the issue at hand.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Stiles says, not sounding sorry at all, “it’s kind of hard to concentrate with my Alpha boyfriend hanging off my back.”

Derek hides his smile in Stiles’ neck. He must not realize what he said, or just not care. Derek decides to just go with it, “Well your boyfriend is tired. He hasn’t slept in going on 36 hours. You’re supposed to help me stay awake.”

“God I’m so tired I can’t even make a joke about finding ways to help you stay awake,” Stiles sighs, “fuck it. We’re sleeping,” he grabs some sweatpants he thinks will fit Derek out of his drawer and tosses them to him, glancing over his shoulder with his hands on a t-shirt, “do you need a shirt?”

“If I’m not wearing one neither are you,” Derek jokes, laughing when Stiles blushes, “just get changed and get into bed Stiles.”

Derek watches Stiles walk into the hallway, listening as he shuts the bathroom door, before quickly changing into the sweatpants Stiles gave him and crawling into bed. Derek smiles when Stiles joins him a few minutes later in just sweatpants. He looks a little hesitant, arms crossed protectively across his chest. Derek’s hold out his hand, smile softening when Stiles takes it allowing Derek to pull him into the bed. They both lay there on the backs for a while, their joined hands lying between them. 

Then Stiles starts laughing. Derek glances over at him, brow furrowed, “What? What is it?”

“Do you realize how ridiculous we’re being?” Stiles asks, laughter clear in his voice, “we just kissed but now we can’t even cuddle.”

Derek has to laugh to at the absurdity of it. He opens his arms in invitation, “Get over here.”  
Stiles practically dives into his arms, snuggling in close and sighing in contentment when Derek wraps an arm around him. 

“This is much better,” Stiles mumbles, feeling sleep calling for him.

“It is,” Derek agrees, placing a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head. He lets the sound of Stiles’ heart beat and quiet breathing lull him into sleep.

*

“I need you to check in with Stiles and Derek,” Scott says. Theo and Liam exchange a look but don’t say anything prompting Scott to continue, “I’ve tried calling them both a few times but neither one has answered. And… I felt something change in my bond with Stiles. It’s still there it’s just… fainter.”

“Why can’t you do it?” Liam asks.

“Because I need to talk to Deaton,” Scott says, “and get this mess cleaned up. You two can go together if you want to, that’s fine. I just need someone to check on them. And tell them we handled the fairies.”

“Yeah while they were taking it easy,” Theo says, grimacing when he feels the way the blood on his shirt makes the fabric cling to his skin when he moves. He just wants to shower and then curl up in bed with Liam.

“Derek’s been doing his fair share of work,” Lydia reminds them, “Stiles too. Stiles is the only reason we even knew it was fairies we were dealing with.”

Liam sighs, “Fine. We’ll go by there.”

Scott claps him on the shoulder, “Thanks. You can head home after that.”

Liam nods, grabbing Theo’s hand and leading him towards his truck. They drive in relative silence, both just enjoying the peace after the fight with the fairies. Theo parks on the street, not wanting to pull into the driveway and risk the lights from his truck waking Stiles and Derek if they really are asleep. Derek’s car is in the driveway behind Stiles’ jeep so he knows they both must be here.

Theo notices Liam listening to the sounds inside the house as they make their way out of the truck, “I think they’re sleeping.”

“Might as well check,” Theo says, shaking his head when he checks the door and finds it unlocked, “you’d think after everything we face Stiles would learn to lock the door.”

“The things we face wouldn’t be stopped by a locked door,” Liam reminds him.

“Good point.”

They make their way upstairs to Stiles’ room, pausing outside the cracked bedroom door. Theo peeks inside and stills. Stiles and Derek are sleeping alright, curled up together in Stiles’ bed. Derek is on his back with Stiles laying half on his chest, one of Derek’s arms curled protectively around his waist while their legs are tangled together. The sheet has fallen to just above their hips but everything from there upward is bare skin.

Theo smirks, turning his head to see Liam gaping at the pair, “Looks like they finally worked it out.”

Liam nods, “I wonder what Scott’s going to say.”

“I doubt he’ll be surprised. Even I could tell how much these two were pining for each other,” 

Theo says, looking around the room for a piece of paper, “he’ll surely react better than he did with us.”

Liam laughs quietly, “I thought we’d broken him,” he raises an eyebrow when he notices Theo writing something down, “what are you doing?”

“Leaving a note,” Theo whispers back, “Scott told us to tell them the fairies were defeated. That’s what I’m doing.”

Liam smiles, “I’m just surprised it’s you that thought to leave a note and not me.”

“Or you could just tell us since you damn well woke us up with your constant chatter,” Stiles mumbles, glaring up at the two.

Theo glances over at them, noting that they haven’t moved much. Stiles still has his eyes closed but Derek’s are barely open, hints of red peeking out probably making it easier for him to see them, “You defeated the fairies?”

“Yeah we did,” Liam nods, “It was actually…”

“It’s not that important right now,” Theo cuts in, “I’m sure Scott can tell you all about it tomorrow. That and figure out why your bond grew fainter.”

Stiles’ eyes open at that, “Wait, what? Our bond grew fainter? Already?”

“Was it supposed to?” Liam asks, sounding confused.

“Well I uh…”

“It was going to happen,” Derek says, running a hand through Stiles’ hair, “he probably felt it the moment you decided to be my emissary.”

Theo smirks, “Do all Emissary’s cuddle with their Alpha’s like that?”

“Shut up,” Stiles says at the same time Derek growls out a low “get out.” 

“Okay,” Liam says, grabbing Theo’s arm and starting to drag him away, “We’ll just tell Scott you’ll get in touch with him. Bye!”

“At least the fairies are gone,” Stiles says, closing his eyes and snuggling in closer to Derek, “now we can sleep in.”

Derek smiles, nuzzling into Stiles’ neck, “That sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I had four other fics written but they weren’t being posted until the end of the week so I couldn’t resist doing something on day one. That said, my laptop just died and I’m not sure if it’s going to start working again. I luckily have all my fics on Google Docs, it’s just a pain in the ass to post them from there to here so they might be late.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
